


Stockholm Syndrome

by Fanfictoffinchi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Louis has some anger issues, M/M, Rape Recovery, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, but only little ones, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictoffinchi/pseuds/Fanfictoffinchi
Summary: "Waking up with a dagger pointing at your throat is exactly as terrifying as you'd think it is. Especially when it's the middle of the night and you just had a dream about a delicious chocolate cake. Oh, and of course it's not really making it any better if you're wearing nothing but you're spacey pyjama pants.Nah, Harry really wouldn't recommend it."The AU where Harry is kidnapped by Louis, a little mafia boss (kind of) that acts much more badass, than he actually is.Starring: Zayn as his partner in crime, Niall as the little fluffball who just wants to kill everyone (but only a little bit) and Harry Styles, who turns all their lives around without even trying.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I just wanted to tell you guys that that is my first larry fanfic aand that english isn't my first language so please don't be too hard on me ;). But feel free to point out the mistakes I made in language and to comment of course, wether you like it or not. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this and thank you soo much for reading!!

Harry's Point of View

Waking up with a dagger pointing at your throat is exactly as terrifying as you'd think it is. Especially when it's the middle of the night and you just had a dream about an obsenely delicious chocolate cake.   
Oh, and of course it's not really making it any better if you're wearing nothing but you're spacey pyjama pants.

Nah, he really wouldn't recommend it.  
"What the fuck?!" Harry skrieched and tried to move the hands that were holding the knife, but when he felt a burning pain he momentarily hissed and stopped.   
The boy could feel the warm blood dripping down his throat and froze.   
"Shut your mouth and get up," the deep voice from above him commanded and took away the blade.   
Quickly, Harry brought a shaking hand to his throat.   
"You son of a bitch! You cut me!" He shouted again, but before he could say anything else, his arm was grabbed and someone was dragging him out of bed and into a standing position. 

Someone at the door sighed.

“Can't I just kill him?” he asked exasperated.   
“No.” The man who was holding him hissed.   
“Not even a little bit?” The other one whined.   
“What do you even...? Just shut up, Niall. You know he wants him alive.”  
Harry tried to get away, tried anything so he would loosen his grip, but it was useless.   
“Let me go.” he hissed. “What do you even want?!” 

He tried to grip his kidnappers hair so he wouldn't feel so useless and surprisingly succeeded.   
His eyes started to adjust to the dark and he could finally see something. He could make out the man's eyes in front of him and how they hardened. 

Suddenly he felt a cold something in his crotch. 

“Remove you hand from my hair or I will cut your junk off and beat you to death with it.” He murmered just beside Harrys ear and took the blade away from his crotch, as soon as Harry had put his hand down with wide eyes.  
“Oh so you can kill him, huh?” The blond boy at the door asked. 

The man with the dark hair just ignored the blond one and brought his mouth to Harrys ear again. 

“If you shut up right now, I can promise you, that nothing will happen to you in the next 24 hours.” he whispered and Harry shuddered.   
“You mean, besides you kidnapping me?”   
The man in front of him did not look amused.  
Harry giggled nervously. “So what happens after the 24 hours?”   
He heard how bad his voice was shaking and freaking hated it, but he couldn't do anything about it. 

The dark haired man's lips curled into a little smirk as he just looked at him and finally said:  
”Let's go.” 

“Could I at least take my coat or something?” Harry asked, trying to gain some more time.

Where the hell was his bodyguard? And where where his parents?

“No.” The dark haired man answered. 

They were practically running through the corridors of his home, the only sound were their footsteps echoing from the dark shadows they were throwing on the walls.  
Niall, the blond one, was walking in front of him; leading the way through the dark. While the dark haired one was behind Harry, holding the knife pressed to his spine. One wrong move and Harry would be impaled. But he couldn't just let them take him, could he. 

So he quickly made a desicion. 

And started screaming. He screamed as loud as he could and threw himself back right into the knife, hoping that his kidnapper had fast reflexes.   
The boy felt the sharp blade scratch it's way down his back, and fell on top of the man, but heaved himself up again as quickly as he could.   
Harry stopped screaming and ran.   
He saw the blond one right in front of him, but he was a head smaller than him so maybe he would be able to take him. The curly haired boy didn't slow down in the slightest and practically ran through his kidnapper, who fell to the ground. 

Behind him he could hear the two men cursing and getting up again, while he himself hurried down the stairs and through the front door.   
But he only came a few steps far, until strong arms gripped him and before he could even comprehend what was happening he was thrown into the back of a car. He was thrown in with such strength, that he hit his head on the car door opposite of him and everything went black.

 

Louis' Point of View

“I don't have time for that right now, Winston. Can't you do anything right? At least once?”  
Louis Tomlinson walked out of the conference room, because he just couldn't deal with this right now.   
Zayn and Niall were out, kidnapping the child of one of the most important men in this country and he just didn't have the time for Ben not being able to do the easiest things right.  
“But...” Ben tried to argue, but before he could get another word out, Louis had him pinned to the wall and a gun to his head.   
“Listen, mate. If you don't stop being such a nuisance, than this,” Louis put emphasis on the gun in his right hand, “is how you're gonna die. Got me?” he asked with a voice as cold as ice.   
Ben looked to floor and nodded quickly.   
Just as Louis let him go, Zayn and Niall came into the room. With a very unconcious looking Harry Styles between them.  
Louis sighed.  
“What did you do? Please tell me he's not dead.” He massaged the spot on his neck, that hurt far too often.   
“No, of course not.” Zayn assured him. “Just hit his head, when Liam threw him into the car.   
Louis nodded strictly.  
“Everything else went alright? Nobody saw you?”  
“We had to knock out his bodyguard but other than that everything went as planned. Even though he was a bit louder and more anticipated to escape than we thought.”  
“Well I guess you can't really be mad at him because of that mate.” Niall chuckled. „You held a knife to his throat.”   
Zayn just shrugged.  
“Alright.” Louis clapped his hands together. “Put him into his room, afterwards meet me in the conference room.” He already wanted to turn around and leave, when he also decided to add a:” And get him some freaking clothes. He looks like a baby in those pyjamas. And I don't kidnapp children.”  
After that, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis' Point of View

After discussing some details with Zayn and Niall they left the Conference room and he was alone. He told them to ring him as soon as the boy would be awake. Louis knew, that of course it wasn't the boy's fault, that his father didn't pay him, but what was he supposed to do. A child was always the soft spot for nearly everyone.

Ben appeared through the door and Louis raised an eyebrow in expectation. 

“This better be good, Winston.”

Louis could see the fear in the man's eyes and supressed a laugh. Ben was a lot taller than him, but still afraid of him like a little baby. Well, he had all the reason to. Louis Tomlinson might not be all that tall, but he was fast, strong and smart. And he had killed more people in his young life, than you could count.   
Not that he had any choice, since he inherited the drug cartell and his power from his father. He had learned very quickly, that if you looked weak, you had to make sure that everyone knew that you weren't. And that you didn't hesitate to pull your gun. After his fathers dead him and Zayn grew even closer than before.

The only thing he could hold onto in the last six years was Zayn. And his favourite Irishman Niall of course. They helped him to get through a lot in the past and he would take a bullet for them. 

His eyes fell onto Ben again.

“So?”

“Eh yeah, ehm Cowell is here.”

“Cowell, huh?” A grin spread on his face and he took his gun out in one quick motion.

“Let's have some fun then.”

He walked down the corridor to the little nice room Cowell was waiting in. As soon as he saw the man's face, Louis could tell that he had no idea about the huge carpet that was normally lying in the middle of this room. But as always, they placed it elsewhere for today. 

It was pretty expensive, they didn't want it to stain.

“So Cowell, how are you today?” 

The man stood up, but froze immediately as he noticed the gun in Louis' hand. 

“Please, Louis, give me more time. I just need...”

Louis started laughing. It wasn't a happy laugh, it was just not loud enough for that.

“You had more than enough time.” Louis spat out. “How much more do you want?” he asked ironically. “I will never get my money back, so I can as well just kill you. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't.” Louis' voice was perfectly calm, just as his posture as he raised his gun, while Cowell had started shaking.

“Please...”

Louis rolled his eyes:” Sorry, but that's just not good enough.”

Louis took one last breath and the loud 'bang' of his gun echoed from the walls, while Cowell fell to the floor, a hole in his chest and blood running onto the floor. 

The young boy shrugged his jacket back in place and turned around to leave the room, just as the door was thrown open and a curly haired boy stormed in with a panicked look on his face.   
He stopped immediateley as he saw the body on the floor, the hands on his sides starting to shake as his eyes wandered to Louis, who was standing right next to him. His gun still placed in his right hand.

Harry already wanted to turn around and run back out, as Zayn stormed through the now open door.   
Louis couldn't help but smirk.

“I don't know what's more amusing. That instead of escaping he ran straight into me, or that you can't keep a 19-year old little boy locked in his room.”

Harry's head was going from left and right, first looking at Louis, than at Zayn.   
Before Harry could decide where else he should run, Louis raised his gun to Harry's head and the boy stilled with wide bambi eyes.

“He's faster than one would think.” Zayn tried to defend himself.

Louis sighed deeply.

“Why the hell did you even let him out?”

“I didn't.” Zayn shrugged. “Just wanted to see if he was awake and when I opened the door to go get him some clothes he pushed me and ran.”

Louis looked at the boy again. He still had nothing on, but his ridiculous pyjama pants and the chocolate brown curls on his head were hanging into his face. But the boy didn't look back at him. His stare was fixaded on the dead body that was still lying on the floor.

Louis ran a hand over his face.

“Alright, come on, let's get you out of here.”

He thought that the boy would just do as told after seeing something traumtausing like that, but ,oh boy, was he wrong.  
Harry shrugged Zayn's hand off his back and didn't move.

“What do you want from me? Where the hell am I?” he growled.

Louis rolled his eyes.

“I don't have time for that right now, Curly. I'm gonna be all yours in the morning, but now,” he turned to Zayn, “just get him back please?” 

Zayn nodded with kind eyes and pushed the boy forward, but Harry didn't want to move.

“What, you got to kill someone else? Huh?” He started screaming and spit right into Louis' face.

'Alright, that's enough', Louis thought and pushed Harry out of Zayn's grip. 

He pushed the boy against the wall, a hand on his throat, the other one in his hair, pulling his head back, so that he couldn't do anything but look at him.

“Listen, bambi.” he hissed into his ear. “For as long as I say, you are our prisoner. And if you don't shut your pretty little mouth I can turn your little vacation here into a living nightmare.” 

Louis gripped a little harder at his hair, pulled his head back just a bit more, making sure it hurt him just the right amount to scare him.  
With wide green eyes the boy looked at him and Louis could see the fear in them.

“So I would suggest for you to do as I tell you and let Zayn guide you to your room.” 

He made a little pause, inspecting the boys face. Tears had started to form in his eyes, his mouth was shaking. 

“Got it?” Louis hissed and Harry nodded quickly, just like everyone does after Louis scared the living death out of them. 

“So? What are you waiting for? Go.” Louis gestured for him to start walking and he did. With Zayn holding one of his arms, guiding him through the halls.

The boy would shit his pants out of fear, if Louis did something like that again, he was sure of it.  
He sighed, and headed straight for his bathroom and the shower. 

This was a freaking long night.

 

Harry's Point of View

As soon as they got to his room again, Zayn pushed some clothes into his arms, left and locked the door.  
Tears began to well up in his eyes and streamed down his face as he sat down on the bed. 

Where the hell was he? 

And what did they want? 

His thoughts found the small guy with the piercing blue eyes. The killer. What would they do to him? 

“Shit.” Harry whispered and rand a hand through his hair. His skin hurt where he pulled on it before and tears started to form in his eyes again.  
He quickly put on the clothes Zayn gave him, so he wouldn't feel that stupid and vulnerable anymore.   
He knew that he won't be able to close his eyes again tonight.

 

Louis' Point of View

He let the water run down his body and wet his hair until he wasn't feeling that cold anymore. He heard the door to his bathroom squeak open, and then the curtain was pulled back as Zayn stepped in.   
His hands wrapped around Louis' tiny waist and he started planting kisses down his neck.

“Hey,” Zayn whispered,” you alright?” 

Louis nodded. “You locked his door?” 

The other boy chuckled. “Yeah, he's not gonna get out of there again.” Then he got more serious. “You worried?” he murmured against the shell of his ear, while his hands were   
roaming Louis' chest.

The smaller boy sighed.

“Yeah. Kind of. I mean. We sell the drugs, We get the money, or kill them. But... I've just never done something like that before. I hope we thought of everything and that this won't blow up into our faces.”

“Hey,” Zayn whispered,” it's not your fault he doesn't pay. He should be happy, he's still alive. Everything will work out.”

Louis nodded and turned around with a smirk.

“So, why did you decide to join me?” 

“Mmmmh,” the dark eyed boy mused,” thought we could both use some distraction.” He started trailing kisses all over Louis' neck again, and Louis turned his head so Zayn had more accsess. 

The taller boy's hand found his way to Louis' dick and wrapped loosly around it. 

“Mmmh.” Louis let out a tiny whimper and turned his head to look into the other boy's eyes. 

“Yeah, a bit distraction would be nice.” he murmured and pulled Zayn down to kiss him. They kissed and touched for a bit, until it got more heated.

“Bed?” Zayn asked and Louis nodded eagerly.

Louis pushed his friend down on the bed and straddled him. Ran his hands through the soft hair, over his chest down to his muscular thighs. When Zayn gripped his bum and pushed their crotches together a moan escaped the both of them and Louis rutted against him again. 

He let Zayn pull his shirt and pants off, let him pull on his hair a little too hard just how he liked it and whined at the sensation of skin on skin after he took off Zayn's clothes as well.  
It had been way too long since they got off with each other. Way too long since Louis had been able to let go. Zayn was the only one he could let go with. 

The only one he really trusted and who wouldn't use this possibiliy to kill him; either to take his place or to not owe him any money anymore. 

“Shit, Louis.” Zayn moaned as Louis bit down on his lip and finally let go of his hair to take off his underwear. 

“Want you to fuck me already.” Zayn murmured and sounded so needy that Louis was pretty sure he could come just from this. 

“Yes please.” he whined and started opening him up. 

Zayn in pleasure was the hottest thing Louis has ever seen. His head thrown back into the pillow, a hand in his own hair, another one cramped in the sheets. His perfect full mouth open, little whines escaping it everytime Louis brushed over his prostate.

“Good?” Louis whispered as he added another finger and planted kisses down Zayn's chest. 

“Mhm...” Zayn whined and Louis could sense that he was getting impatient.

“Louu...”Zayn warned,”I'm not gonna beg for it. Fuck me already.” he ordered and pulled Louis up so he could kiss him again.

“Don't have to hear that twice.”Louis chuckled as he got a condom and lube and carefully pushed in.

He could feel Zayn's nails scratching his back and knew that that was a clear sign the boy was feeling good. If his face wasn't already enough.

“Move.” Zayn moaned and Louis did as he was told. 

After a few seconds, his pushes became faster and harder. The only sound in the room was the slapping of naked flesh, heavy breaths and dirty moans. 

Zayn gripped his butt and pushed him in even deeper. 

“Aah shit, Zayn.” he shouted out, as the boy's nails dug into the flesh of his arse. He knew he was close, so he started jerking Zayn off fast and hard, just how he knew he liked it. 

The dark haired boy hissed and a few seconds later he was coming all over himself.

“Shit.” Louis muttered as Zayn pulled at his hair again and brought him over the edge as well.

Their breaths still came fast and heavy as they were laying next to each other. 

“Why didn't we have any sex in the last few weeks?” Louis then asked laughing. “We must have been insane.”

“Yeah I have no idea. Guess we were both busy.” 

“Guess so.” Louis sighed and snuggled into the crook of Zayn's neck for a second. “Now get out of my bed I need enough sleep, so I'll be able to deal with the boy tomorrow.” 

The next morning came sooner than he wanted it to and he was on his way to talk to Harry Styles. 

But when he reached the door he found it open with Zayn and Niall frantically looking beneath the bed and opening the closet. When they heard his footsteps they turned around   
with wide eyes.

„Where is he?“ Louis asked in a deep frosty voice. 

„We have no idea.“ Zayn answered and ran to the window. It was open. 

„Well he can't just fly away, can he?“ Louis shouted and looked out the window. There was a fireescape ladder hanging to the right of his head when he stuck it out. 

„I'm gonna take care of that on my own.“ Louis clenched his teeth before carefully climbing onto the window frame, grabbing the first step of the ladder and climbing up.  
At least it didn't go all the way down or the boy would have been long gone by now. How could they forget to check the god damn window. The wind was a lot stronger up here and goosebumps spread over the arms of the blue eyed boy. He should have put on a jacket instead of just one of his tanktops. But he just wasn't feeling like putting effort into his appearance today. 

As important as his appearance was to him, he still wasn't Al Capone so he really couldn't care less. 

Finally he made it on top and tucked his shirt in place, before looking around and spotting a figure sitting on the edge of the roof, legs crossed in front of him. Finally some clothes on, but Louis could see that he was shivering even from this distance. Louis Tomlinson didn't say anything, just walked over to him and sat down right next to him.

„You know I could just push you down, right?“


	3. Chapter 3

Louis' Point of View

„Shit!“ Harry cried out and was up, before Louis could even register that he was moving. 

„Stay away from me!“ he shouted and walked backwards, eyes wide and a piece of a sharp metallic pipe in his right hand. 

„Why do you have to make it so hard for all of us, huh?“ Louis asked in an annoyed voice. 

Louis didn't think it was possible, but Harry's eyes widened even further, looked as if they would fall out of his head any minute. 

The thing was, as long as Louis was annoyed everything was alright. 'Cause he was annoyed pretty much all the time, simply because some people just couldn't get their shit together.   
But when he got angry, you better leave in the blink of an eye or you will regret it. 

And Harry here, was just really getting on his nerves.

„What do you want me to do?“ Harry shouted. „Just sit around and wait until you kill me?“

„Listen, Harry...“ Louis started, but the curly haired boy interrupted him:“ You know my name?“ he skrieched and sounded a bit like a scared little girl.

Louis only rolled his eyes.

„Of course I know your fucking name, mate. Why else would we break into your house and kidnapp you, if there wasn't something we wanted from you.“

„S...So?“ Harry stuttered,“ What is it? What do you want?“ 

The older boy laughed and clasped his hands together:“ Well, right now I want you to get back into your room. If you do that, then maybe I will tell you something further.“

„As if.“ Harry laughed sarcastically, and Louis' face hardenend. He really wasn't in the mood for this. Why couldn't this little brat just accept that he won't get out of here anyway.

„I want to go home.“ Harry finally said. His shirt was way too thin, and since Louis didn't know how long the boy has already been out here, he was pretty sure he must be freezing. 

Not that he cared. He was sure that the red cheeks would make his daddy want to get him back even harder. And if not that, well, a punch in the face would surely do.

„Ooh and I want to go to the moon. But that ain't happening either, sweetheart, so stop moping.“

Harry raised the broken pipe and took another step backwards.

„Take it down, Curly. I don't want to hurt you.“ He saw the boy's hands tighten around his weapon and added:“ Well, at least not right now." 

Louis was still trying to figure out how he could convince him to come back down and was even playing with the thought of just leaving him here. It's not like he could go anywhere anyway. And surely he would happily want to get back inside after a cold night out here. 

A grin started to spread on Louis' face, and that was when he suddenly saw Harry move forward. 

The Pipe in hand and a wild look in his eyes. Just as the pipe would have hit his head, he ducked down, grabbed Harry's hand and twisted it. The boy cried out in pain, and Louis heard the 'ding' when the pipe fell to the ground. If the boy would have been just a bit faster, Louis would have lied on the floor right now. With a giant wound on his head and maybe would have even been dead a few minutes later. 

He twisted Harry's hand even further and heard bones crack, as the curly haired one cried out even louder.

„Stop! Please, stop!“ 

As Louis heard that, he let go and Harry fell to the ground, tears streaming down his face as he held his hand. 

„You fucking broke my wrist!“ he cried out and looked at him with fear in his eyes. And that did it for Louis.

„Oh yeah? I broke your wrist?!“ he shouted. „Poor little boy!“ He could feel the sarcasm practically dripping down his tongue as he spoke. He knew he was loud, and he knew the   
boy was afraid, but he just didn't care anymore.

He grabbed the pipe and kneeled down to Harry, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

„Does it hurt?!“ he shouted into his face. „Well, what do you think how much that would have fucking hurt, huh?!“ He weighed the pipe in his hands and took a better look at it. One   
side was as sharp as a blade and could easily cut through flesh. 

„Want me to show you?!“ he asked and looked directly into Harry's eyes. The tears had stopped streaming out, his breaths came out frantically and his mouth was shaking.   
The green in his eyes boring it's way into his. Louis brouth the sharp end of the pipe to Harry's cheek, slightly pressing it into it.

„Please...“ Harry whimpered and Louis pushed him back onto the ground. 

He looked down at him, a cold look in his eyes as he said:“ Guess what, you just lost your right for a bed tonight.“ 

After that, he turned around and made his way back down.

As he climbed back in, both Zayn and Niall looked at him with a confused stare.

„Where is he? Is he not up there?“ Niall asked and his voice had a hint of panic in it.

„He's up there.“ Louis answered strictly and made his way through the room. 

„Uhm...“ Zayn started,“ do you want us to get him?“ The confusion is his voice couldn't not be heard.

Louis looked at both of them. Zayn in his black leather jacket, piercings in ears, nose and lip, and the tattoos sneaking out of the jacket, spreading their colours onto his hands. No mother would want their daughter to ever go out with him. While Niall looked like every mom's wet dream. The blond hair and the big blue eyes would have been already enough to make him look like a little puppy, but the light coulours and pastell hoodies even intensified that effect.

If he didn't know the two of them, Louis definitely wouldn't have guessed that Zayn was the one that enjoyed dick up his ass.

„No. I wanted him to come back down but he refused to follow me and instead almost killed me.“ Louis took a deep breath so he wouldn't go back up there and beat the boy up. 

„So, I decided to leave him there. It's not like he can go anywhere and maybe a night of freezing will make him stop acting like a little brat.“

„Louis...“ Zayn started. 

„What? You want me to just let him get back here when he doesn't even want to?“

„I'm just saying, that you would have reacted the same if you were kidnapped.“

„So? As you said: He was kidnapped. I am his kidnapper. I don't have to be nice to him in the slightest.“ 

He already wanted to turn around and leave, when he added:“ And I won't be if his dad doesn't pay me my money.“

He spend the rest of the day letting out his anger on the punching bag in his bedroom and scaring some embarassingly needy addicts nearly to death. Before he went to sleep he took a look into Harry's room. It was empty and the window was locked. Good. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to come in. 

And it was getting pretty cold out there. 

The media was already talking about the dissapearing of Harry Styles, the son of one of the wealthiest men in the country. 

Good.

Tomorrow they would shoot the video and hopefully he would get his money without any trouble. Or his son would have to pay for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry

After the guy was gone, Harry just layed there for a while, curling himself up and making himself as small as he possibly could.

„Shit.“ he muttered, as he inspected his arm.   
The wrist was swollen and warm and hurt like hell. How could such a small man be so strong. Sure, Harry wasn't a boxer or anything, but he was still a head taller than him and was just broader in general. 

„Shit, shit, shit.“ He got up and walked over the roof. 

Searching for some way to get off, even though he knew it was hopeless. He had already seen every little corner of this roof   
about three times and not found anything. 

And his kidnappers knew this. A shiver ran through his body when he thought about the look in his kidnapper's eyes when he held the pipe to his cheek. 

He brought his hand up to the spot where it had been pressed into his flesh. There was a little cut there, but he didn't feel the pain then. In that moment he had been pretty sure, that he would die. 

That he went to far, provoced him too much. And now he would freeze to death. 

Just perfect.

Louis

„Come on, Curly. Get up or I change my mind and push you down after all.“

The sun was already rising when he threw a blanket at the little cramped up figure in the back of the rooftop as he started to move. 

He slowly stood up and Louis couldn't help but think of a little fawn. He seemed a little unsure of his legs and held his right wrist as he turned to face Louis. 

Shit, Louis thought, he had forgotten about his hand. Guilt swepped over him as he looked at the boy's hand. It didn't look good to him.

„Come over here.“ He gestured to the boy so he could inspect his wrist. 

„Why?“ Harry looked so lost and scared, that Louis wasn't sure if he could take the look in his eyes.

„Just come here.“ he answered as softly and calm as possible. 

Shit it was cold today. Harry surely seemed like he could use some hot tea. And more than just one blanket. As far as Louis could tell from the distance, his knuckles were a bit   
blue and his nose and cheeks were red, as if he just ran a few miles.

„No… You… You're gonna hurt me again.“ 

It was barely a whisper but Louis still heard it. And he heard the fear in the boy's words. God, he hated this kidnapping thing already.  
Louis took a deep breath and walked over to him. He tried to ignore how the boy tried to walk backwards and would have nearly stumbled over his own feet, if Louis hadn't gripped his shoulder. He was as cold as ice. 

He picked the blanket up from the floor and softly draped it over Harry's shoulders. Then he gently gripped his arm to have a look at his wrist.   
It wasn't as bad as he had thought. A bandage and one or two weeks of healing should be enough, since he didn't completely broke the bone. His thumb carefully stroked the red skin and the boy flinched. 

„Sorry.“ He looked up to him. His eyes were red. He had been crying. „It's gonna be okay.“ He gestured to his hand. „Let's go now. It's fucking freezing out here.“

He knew that he didn't have to turn around to make sure Harry was following him. The boy wouldn't want to risk another night in the cold.  
When they were back inside Louis walked out of the room, assuming the boy would follow him, but after a few steps he realized that he had stayed in his room. In his room with the door open. 

God, he must have scared the boy to death. He took a look inside the room, just sticking his head back in, and finding Harry still standing in the middle of it. His arms were   
embracing his body over the blanket that was still hanging on his body. He looked lost and scared and once again Louis had to look away. He knew he was scared and in pain, but it wasn't as if he could do anything about it. He was his prisoner and he had to use this chance to get his money back. 

He couldn't just let his dad get away.

Louis cleared his throat and immediateley Harry's head shot up.

„God, could you please stop looking at me like that? You nearly killed me. Not the other way around.“ He sighed as Harry looked to the floor, his body still shaking.

„Alright, come on.“ He softly grabbed Harry's shoulder and pushed him forward, out of the room and through the house. 

The moment they stepped into Louis' bedroom, the younger boy froze, even though Louis pushed him forward slightly. He didn't move another step. 

„Come on, it's alright.“ Louis tried to calm him down, but when he looked at him, tears were streaming down his face. 

Louis couldn't deal with tears. Anger, Annoyance, even sadness but not fucking tears. 

„Listen,“ he said, and Harry looked up at his strict tone,“I don't know what your problem is now, but I am trying to be nice here, okay? Normally, kidnappers aren't nice to their   
victims, so could you stop with the tears already?“

„Y… You think you're being nice?“ Harry angrily wiped away the tears from his eyes and looked at him as if he was out of his mind.

„Well, you're not dead, are you? And what else would you fucking call that?“ he nearly shouted, gesturing into the room. 

„Now, come on.“ 

„No.“ Harry suddenly stated with a surprisingly strong voice. 

„What do you mean 'no'?!“

„I'm not doing it.“ Harry said bitterly.

„What do you mean you're not…“ Louis interrupted himself, looking from Harry to the bed in front of them. 

Oh. Oooh. 

„Well if you would have let me show you the rest of the room, we wouldn't have this problem, you moron.“ Louis started massaging his neck and could feel Harry staring at him.

„What…“ Harry started, but Louis' laugh interrupted him.

„Do you think I'm that desperate? Or why the hell would you think that?!“ Louis shouted, then grabbed Harry's left wrist and pulled him through the door next to the bed. 

„There. Shower.“ Understanding started to form on the boys face. „So you won't freeze to death, you know? I didn't kidnapp you, just so you would die on me two days later.“ 

Louis rolled his eyes and added a:“ Go ahead, I'm gonna get you some new clothes.“ Then he was gone. 

Harry

As soon as his kidnapper was gone, Harry felt his cheeks heat up at what he had accused the blue eyed boy of. He turned to look into the mirror and gasped, when he saw his reflexion. His nose was red just like his cheeks, his eyes looked glassy and his hair was a mess. At least he was allowed to shower. He would have never gotten warm again without hot water streaming over him. 

Eventually he tore himself away from the mirror, a bit embarassed by his own appearance, stripped and got into the shower. 

His whole body tingled because of the hot water and he nearly forgot, that he was being held captive against his will. But then he heard the knock on the door, and he was freezing again.

„Yeah?“ he shouted.

The door was opened and he already wanted to shout out in panic, but the only thing that came through were clothes that were thrown in the corner of the room. After that, the door closed again.

„Thank you.“ Harry mumbled under his breath, though noone could hear him.

After he felt kind of alive again, he stepped out of the shower and started to inspect the clothes. There was a big blue hoody that looked really comfy and Harry put it on. After that, he also slipped into the black jeans, that were a bit too tight for him, but they would do. At the bottom of the pile he also found black, thick fluffy socks and a little smile hushed over his face as he put them on. It was so warm. He embraced himself and hissed as he remembered his wrist. Then he took a deep breath and stepped out. 

Outside, his kidnapper was sitting on his bed, waiting for him. His blue eyes looked over him in a quick motion before he nodded, looking satisfiyed, and stood up. 

„Sit down and show me your hand.“ he then ordered and Harry slowly moved forward, doing as told.

His kidnapper then kneeled down in front of him, a bandage and some ointment in hand. Harry held out his hand and winced when the other boy took it to have a closer look.

„I'm Louis, by the way.“ he said as he opened the package with the ointment.

„I don't want to err… doubt your kidnapping skills or anything but… don't you think it's a bit stupid to tell me your name?“

The blue eyed man looked up at him with a little smirk. A stubble started to form on his face and Harry wondered how old he was. 

„Your dad knows who you're with anyway.“ Louis replied and started to carefully massage the ointment into his skin. Harry found himself surprised to how gentle his hands were   
and cleared his throat.

„So… this is about my dad?“ he asked, his voice shaking a bit.

„Indeed it is, Bambi.“ 

„Why? What did he do?“ Harry was afraid that he might have gone too far, but Louis just hummed and started to bandage his hand.

Then he answered:“ I'm sure your dad will love to tell you the whole story.“ He looked up to him, a grin on his face:“ I don't want to take that away from him.“ 

Harry was silent after that. Louis finished his bandage and then stood up, looking down at Harry.

„So, Harold, you hungry?“ 

Harry looked at him in surpise. He thought about saying something about the nickname, but then decided against that, 'cause he hadn't expected getting something to eat and didn't want to ruin that. 

So he just nodded, again surprised at how cheerful Louis looked and sounded.

„Great, we're gonna get you something. Come on.“ Louis walked out of the room and Harry quickly got up and ran after him.

They walked through a few corridors with surpringly many windows, until they reached a huge kitchen.   
And it smelled freaking delicious. Harry's stomach started to wake up and just now he noticed how hungry he actually was.  
Suddenly Louis turned around with a hard look in his eyes.

„But first, I need you to do something for me.“ he stated and Harry shivered in the warm clothes. 

Of course, Harry thought, of course he wasn't just being nice to him. God, he was stupid! Of course he wanted something in exchange. 

„What is it?“ Harry asked and hated how his voice broke at the end of the sentence. 

But even more he hated the smirk on Louis' face.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis

As he led Harry through another corridor out of the kitchen and into a room with just a simple chair in the middle and some plastic sheeting underneath it, he could feel the boy wince behind him. 

„Sit down.“ he gestured to him and couldn't look him in the eye. „And take the shirt off,“ he added. 

Harry's eyes snapped up to him and Louis tried to reassure him with a little smile since he couldn't stand the fear in his eyes.

„Come on, just take it off.“ he orderered again and the boy slowly started to peel hoodie of his body.

Louis hadn't noticed the tattoos before and he really hadn't expected Harry to be the type for tattoos. Or working out. He clearly had to work out and Louis was a tiny bit impressed. 

He quickly shook his head to clear his head and avoided Harry's gaze as he opened the waterbottle and splashed it into his face and over his head.

„What the…?“ Harry shouted out. „What are you doing?“ 

Louis just rolled his eyes and started ruffling through Harry's hair to make it look even wilder.   
The water was dripping down Harry's chest and it was surprisingly hard for Louis to stop stairing at it.   
That's when Zayn came in, the laptop in his hands. His second hand kneeled down in front of Harry so that the camera pointed at him. 

„So.“ Louis began. „We're gonna call you father via skype. I want you to tell him that I want my money. And of course you can tell him how badly you are treated here,“ Louis heard the sacasm in his own voice,“ as well.“

Then he kneeled down next to Harry so he could look him in the eye easier. 

„But if you say a word about where you are, I swear this is not gonna end nicely. Got it?“

Harry had started shaking again and Louis really hoped it was because of the cold water running down his chest and not just out of fear. The boy nodded and Louis told Zayn to call. Just a few seconds later, Louis, who now stood in front of Harry, heard the voice of Harry's dad.

„Ha… Harry? What's going on? Where are you? Are you alright? Wha… what happened, why are you…?“ 

His voice was full of panic and Louis felt the boys eyes on him. He looked back at him and nodded.

„Ehm…“ the boy stuttered. „They… they want the money, dad.“ 

Louis really hoped that he looked kind of intimidating to Harry, because he wasn't so sure what his face looked like now that Harry looked all scared again.

„What?“ his dad responded. „No, you can tell him that if he wants his money, then coming for my son will not…“ Before the idiot could finish his sentence Louis stepped forward,   
his hand balled into a fist as he punched Harry across the cheek. 

Hard. 

The boy nearly fell off the chair, crying out. He Immediately looked up at Louis, once again fear and shock quite evident on his face.   
Louis didn't blink and gestured a 'go on' motion, when he saw the tears forming in Harry's eyes.   
The boy looked back at the screen, and a little:“ Please dad…“ came out, but before he could have said more, Zayn closed the laptop.   
Hopefully that scared his dad enough to pay. If not, things would get ugly pretty fast. 

„Alright, that was it. Come on.“   
Louis already wanted to leave, but saw that once again, the boy didn't move.

„Why did you have to hit me?“ he whispered and Louis couldn't help but roll his eyes again. He really should get that under control, he thought.

„Do you want something to eat or not, Bambi?“

„And stop calling me that.“ the younger boy pouted. 

Involuntarily a laugh escaped Louis' lips. He kneeled down to him and looked straight into his eyes. Still glassy and a bit red. 

„And what if I don't?“ As soon as the words were out, Louis kind of regretted them, because Harry seemed to realize that he couldn't do anything about anything here. He wasn't in   
power. He was the victim, a prisoner, and he couldn't do anything about it.

„Come on now, or you're not gonna get anything.“

This time, the boy followed after he had put his hoodie back on.

In the kitchen he told him to sit down, and started to heat up some chilli, someone must have made this morning. They ate in silence and when Louis looked a bit closer at the   
boy, he could already see the black eye forming on his pretty face. 

Wait, pretty? No. Just his face. As in, you know. His completely standard face with the big green eyes and the soft red lips… 

Alright, yeah, that's enough. Not perving on the child he just kidnapped. You don't do that. At least he thought so. God, he really hated this whole kidnapping crap.

„What is it?“ Harry asked in an unsure and hoarse voice, the moment he caught Louis staring.

„Uh, nothing. You're gonna have a black eye by tomorrow.“ 

The boy flinched and Louis mentally slapped himself. Yeah, he was sure that was some information the boy appreciated.

„I'm sure my dad would give you the money, without you beating me up.“ Harry said, looking down at his chilli.

Oh no, he wouldn't. Louis knew this kind of men well enough and he was pretty sure, that he cared more about his precious money than anyone ever should. But he decided not to   
tell Harry that. 

„Are you warm?“ he instead asked, but Harry just scoffed:“ Why do you care?“ 

Louis bit his teeth together. 

„As I just stated this morning. I'm trying to be nice here. I really think you should just appreciate that, before you get yourself another black eye.“ 

Harry flinched and Louis didn't say anything for a while, before he made a choice.

„Since you can't get out of the house anyway, I'm gonna allow you to move around freely. There's a common room over there. There are books, a billiard table and a TV as well if   
you get bored. You can come here and make yourself something to eat when you're hungry, too.“

Harry's answer was a surprised:“ Why?“

„Because I have more important things to do, than to look over a 19-year old kid the whole day and make sure he stays hydrated.“

„I'm not a kid.“ Harry murmured and held Louis' gaze. „What do you have to do?“ he then asked bitterly. „More people to kill?“ 

Harry knew that it was a mistake to talk to him like that, the moment he saw Louis' cheekbones flex. 

Shit, he thought, when suddenly Louis was at his side of the big table, pushing him off his chair and holding him by throat. Before Harry could even comprehend, Louis was straddling him and Harry couldn't move for shit.

Suddenly he felt as if he was thrown back a few years. The way Louis was holding him down, the way his hand curled around his jaw was way too familiar. 

He felt his own breathing fasten rapidly but he couldn't do anything about it. He didn't even get what Louis was telling him right now. Yeah, he saw his mouth moving, but his weight on his body just made him go numb and way too sensitive all at once. 

„No… nonono… no please.“ he heard someone mutter, but he wasn't sure if he actually was the one who said it, or if it was all just in his head. Suddenly, he could move again and used that freedom instantly to sit up. He grabbed his own hair and put his head between his legs, as he desperately tried to regain control over his own lungs. He didn't know how much time went by, all he knew was that when he started to be aware of his surroundings again, he found himself curled up in Louis' arms. 

His kidnapper's hands soothingly caressing his back as he muttered:“ Shh… it's gonna be okay. You're okay. You're fine.“ 

He said it over and over as if it was some kind of mantra. Louis must have noticed that he was starting to regain control of his own body because his hands stopped moving and   
he pushed the hair out of Harry's face, as he looked at him with worried eyes.

„You good?“ he whispered and Harry just wanted to curl up into him again. Louis' hands were soft as he carefully brushed over his cheek and Harry felt so safe right now that he   
never wanted to leave… 

Then he realized that he was lying in the arms of his kidnapper. In the arms of the man that had broken his wrist, hit him and is the reason Harry is a mess right now in the first place.   
Immediately he jumped up and walked ten feet backwards to bring some distance between them. Harry brought his hands up to shield himself as Louis slowly stood up.

„Don't.“ Harry stated, but Louis moved forward nonetheless. 

„Don't touch me!“ he cried out, a warning in his voice.

„I just wanted to help.“ Louis answered in a calm voice.

„Oh Yeah?“ Harry laughed and he heard that it sounded a bit hysteric himself. „After you caused the problem all by yourself in the first place?! You wanted to help?!“ 

Harry knew that he was screaming, but he just didn't care enough to stop. What else could he do to him? Kill him? Well it's not like Harry could do anything about it anyway, if that was his plan. 

„Listen, I don't want you to collaps or something, because we will not call an ambulance so if there is anything…“

„Fuck you! You don't care a shit about me! Just leave me alone!“ Harry spat out and he could tell exactly the moment when Louis made a decision. 

The older boys eyes widened a bit and just a second later his face hardened, his eyes became emotionless.

„Alright. You don't want my help. So don't come crying to me, Bambi. I don't care about the stuff the others do here as long as they don't fuck up. Yeah, you are my prisoner, but   
how about I show you how life is when I don't give a shit about you.“   
Harry looked at him confused and Louis let out a sharp laugh.

„This is a bloody drug cartell, Harry Styles. And you're a prisoner here. If you think you can stay alive here on your own, go ahead. I will let you know when I need something from   
you. Until then, don't you dare come crying to me.“

Louis turned around and was gone before Harry could say another word.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis

The next few days went by rather quickly for Louis. He did some paperwork he had put off for way too long now and checked his bank account nearly every two hours but Harry's dad still hadn't payed. He knew that he hadn't exactly been fair to Harry and that he had maybe overreacted a bit. But the boy just really got on his nerves like no other. After two days constantly checking his bank account Louis had ordered Zayn to take some pictures of Harry's swollen eye and sent them to his dad. 

Normally, he would have done it by himself, but he didn't feel like seeing Harry today. Also, he promised him that he would stop caring about what happened to him during his time here. 

Harry didn't have to know that he had Niall or Zayn check up on him every few hours. After all, a lot of the men running around in the house were a lot worse than Louis himself, and even though Harry was an annoying brat, he didn't deserve to be hurt more than really necessary just because his father had fucked up. 

So after three days of complete silence from Harry, he was surprised to find him in the kitchen the next morning.

But he wasn't alone. 

Nick was standing a bit too close to him, cornering him in the back of the kitchen. Harry's face was turned to the side and he seemed pretty uncomfortable.

He saw how Nick whispered something into his ear and broke his own promise to just ignore them.

„Leave him alone, Nick.“ His voice sounded just as cold and annoyed as he wanted it to.

Nick immediateley turned around to look at him.

„Oh come on! He's cute.“ 

Louis looked over to Harry. Inspected him from head to toe. He was wearing another jumper today but still had the tight jeans on that Louis had given to him. 

Louis didn't want to admit it, but the fact that he had no socks on made him look even more adorable. His curly hair was pushed back and even though his eye was still green he looked way better than he should. 

Louis shrugged.

„So?“ he asked uninterested and started to make himself some eggs. 

„Well there sadly aren't that many cute guys running around here, are they.“ 

Louis sighed annoyed and turned around, looking straight at Harry.

„So, Nick? So what that he's cute? Look at the god damn look on his face, man, he's not interested.“ 

He turned around and heard Nick huff behind him and leave the kitchen. 

„Thank you.“ Harry said after a few minutes. 

Louis bit his teeth together.

„No problem.“ They stood there in silence for a bit until Louis asked:“ You want some eggs as well?“

„Err… yeah… that… that would be nice… thanks.“

They started eating and after a little while Harry started to speak. It sounded a bit unsure.

„So… uhm… did my dad pay already?“ he asked, but didn't look up from his food.

Louis put away his fork to look at him.

„Do you really think you would still be here, if he did?“

„I… I guess I wouldn't be.“ Harry nodded with a sad look on his face.

„I sent him the pictures of your black eye. I'm sure he's gonna pay soon.“

Harry just nodded again and Louis decided to finally talk about something more serious. 

„Harry.“ 

The boy looked up at him with wide eyes and Louis realized that he never really called him by his name.

He cleared his throat an went on.

„So, the last time we spoke didn't really went … let's say smoothly. I… err… I'm sorry I attacked you like that. It wasn't okay.“

He smiled lightly at Harry's surprised look.

„But,“ he then continued,“ I'm sure you know how you reacted. And while I know, that I can be scary if I want to be, you're reaction was a bit… alarming. Don't you think?“ 

Now it was Harry's turn to clear his throat.

„Yeah… I mean… I don't know what happened there. I just… I overreacted I… err… I guess.“

„Harry.“ Louis could see that the boy didn't want to talk about it, but what had happened had actually worried him.

„I held you for about 20 minutes. And you were just… shaking and mumbling and you didn't even get anything that was happening around you. That… it was a bit scary. Are you   
alright?“

Harry laughed bitterly:“ Do you mean 'alright' as in mentally healthy or as in 'I just got kidnapped sorry if I'm not being my normal funny self'? Because I really don't think you have   
any right to know anything about me.“ 

He took a deep breath before adding a:“ And now please do me a favour and kindly fuck off.“ 

And that was the first time that Bambi, and not the blue eyed boy, stormed out of the room. 

 

Harry

After running out of the room he had just thrown himself onto his bed, with his face in the pillow.

Firstly, he didn't storm out because he was overly angry or anything, well yeah he was, but the main reason he ran away was, that he was more than just a little scared that Louis would hurt him again after his words.

Secondly, why was he being so nice to him? It was none of his business what Harry had to fight with or what problems he had or what happened to him or whatever. Harry, in general, was none of his business. 

He was his prisoner, as Louis had made clear several times. So why didn't he treat him like one? Why wasn't he locked in his room right now, hungry and dirty. He felt as if he should be thankful, but that was bullshit.   
Because giving him food and letting him walk around freely in the house is stuff that was completely normal. At least for normal people.   
Well, maybe not so normal for kidnappers with not so small anger issues. But still. He really shouldn't be thankful for that.  
But he kind of still was. Also for the warm clothes and the fact that Zayn came in every day to put a new bandage on his hand. He guessed that he could have been kidnapped by way worse people than Louis and his gang. Or whatever they were. 

Also, it had already been hard for him to get the warm feeling of his arms around him out of his head, not to even talk about how good he had smelled, or the look on his face when he had talked to Harry today.   
He just wanted to tell him anything and curl up in him again. 

Which was kinda weird. 

Alright. 

Maybe very weird. 

He shouldn't feel safe with the man who had hurt him, but he kind of had a feeling that he was starting to trust him. He was sure, that Louis wouldn't really hurt out of some whim. 

But maybe he was just being stupid. Most possibly he was being stupid. 

This man was maybe even right now killing someone. And he was blackmailing his dad.

Oh yeah, his dad. 

Why the hell hadn't he payed already?! What the fuck was wrong with him?! They could torture him right now or god knows what.

And also, how much money could he possibly owe Louis.

Louis…

The name suited him really well. Went great with the blue eyes and…

Nope. 

Kidnapper, you idiot. Your kidnapper, you absolute moron. 

„God…“ he mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his hands over his face. There were way too many thoughts in his head right now. 

It was dark outside already, which meant that it had to be around eight in the evening or something around that time. Maybe a little walk around the house would help him to clear his head.

Louis

After wrapping the present as nicely as he could manage, he put on one of his nicer shirts and headed downstairs into the common room. Today was Niall's birthday and even though he wasn't really in the mood to celebrate, they were throwing a little get-together for him. 

He thought about asking Harry to join them and already wanted to go up to his room, when he remembered their conversation and how he wasn't supposed to give a shit about him.   
Also, maybe it wouldn't be the best idea to bring his prisoner to a party he was having with his crew. 

No, that would be inappropriate. And kind of weird. If the word spread that Louis was treating his prisoners like guests noone would take him seriously and he probably would have to kill them.

He sighed. 

When he reached the room it was already packed, a few people dancing in the middle, a few playing pool, and a few sitting in the back, chatting, including Niall and Zayn. 

„Hey,“ Louis greeted them as he headed to the back of the room.

„Happy birthday, mate.“ The blue eyed boy congratulated him and gave him a big hug.

„Thanks man. I'm gonna open that later, come on let's have a drink.“

 

Harry

On his way to the kitchen to get himself some water, he heard laughter and music coming out of the common room and hesitated in his steps. Normally he avoided going in there, simply because the one time he went to get a book or something he could occupy himself with, he had been called names and stared at and he really didn't need a repitition of that. 

He didn't knew if he imagined it or if it was actually there, but he was pretty sure he could make out Louis' laugh. 

That and his own curiosity were the only two reasons he decided to take a look.

As soon as he stood in the open door and looked around for a second, he hated himself for his curiosity. 

It didn't look like anything special. Some people (and even girls, Harry didn't think they were allowed in this building) were dancing, while others played billiard or sat on the sofas   
in the back and chatted. 

But what caught his attention, or who, was the dark haired guy who had held the knife to his throat and kidnapped him and who was currently sitting in Louis' lap and making out with him. He saw Louis' hands wander to Zayn's bum while the dark haired one started planting kisses all over his jaw and neck.   
The look on Louis' face looked like pure pleasure and Harry felt as if he couldn't move his eyes away from the pair.  
He would had some vague suspicions about Louis being gay, but he didn't think that he would be able to show it in front of his gang. 

But the rest of the men didn't seem to bother at all.

Zayn was grinding down on Louis' crotch and Harry saw Louis' mouth fall open in pleasure and probably a moan escaping it. 

„Well well, look who was brave enough to escape his little cage.“ someone shouted and a few men turned towards him and started laughing. 

„Got too boring all alone?“ Another man asked suggestively and started laughing as well when he saw the shocked look on Harry's face.

Harry started to panick and looked back to Louis, but he couldn't see much of him, since a tall guy was blocking his sight.

Harry looked up and recognized the same guy that had trapped him in the kitchen. 

Nick, Louis had called him.

Harry felt his breath quicken and wanted to turn around and just leave but was stopped by Nick's hand on his arm.

„No need to leave already. I'm sure I can entertain you.“ he grinned and Harry felt as if he was about to puke any second. 

The taller guy brought his mouth to his ear, still holding his arm and trapping him between him and the wall in the process. 

God, why did he come here?! He should have just went back up. 'Idiot!' he thought. 

„Come on, don't be so shy.“ Nick whispered into his ear and his grip loosened a bit. Instead he felt a hand slide down his stomach until he was alarmingly close to… 

„Didn't I tell you to leave him alone?“ An annoyed voice asked behind him and Harry nearly cried out, out of relief.

 

Harry

„Why did you even come down?“ Louis asked, his eyebrows furrowed as they walked up the stairs. 

„I… I thought I… You said I can walk around freely.“ Harry stuttered and looked down at his feet. 

He heard Louis huff, but didn't dare to look up. When Louis had punched Nick just a few minutes ago, nobody had bat an eye. As if this was nothing new. 

After that he had pushed Harry out of the room and dragged him up the stairs. Louis didn't say a word on the whole way and Harry was starting to get really fucking terrified, since   
he didn't knew what the other one was thinking right now.

Out of nowhere they heard someone thumping against what sounded like the main door downstairs.

„FBI! Open the door!“


	7. Chapter 7

Louis

„What the fuck?“ he muttered under his breath as he grabbed Harry's arm and started yanking him back down. 

„What are you doing?! He!“ Harry shouted and struggled against him, but Louis didn't let go so the boy didn't have another choice than to tumble down the stairs behind him.

How had the FBI found out where they where?! Nobody from the outside knew this place. When someone was brought here, they usually got blindfolded and if not, the person won't be getting out alive. They didn't have anything in here that could get them into prison, well, besides the weapons on their own bodies and Harry, of course.  
When they reached the door the knocking only got louder.

„Open the door!“

Louis ran over to Zayn, still holding Harry.

„What do we do?“ he tried to keep his voice calm so he wouldn't alarm the others more than they already were. 

„Come on, I have an idea.“ Zayn said and mentioned him to follow when suddenly Harry started screaming.

„Help! Help me! Please! I'm…“ 

Before he could get another word out Louis had him pinned to the wall, a knife to his throat. 

„One more word…“ he threatened. He could tell by look in Harry's eyes that he wanted to shout again. That he didn't want to just give up. So he pressed the knife a bit harder against his throat, felt the skin ripping under the blade.

„Come on,“ he whispered with a dark look on his face and hoped that it would intimidate Harry. „Try me.“ 

If everything was going to just go to hell because of him, he won't hesitate to push the knife in the whole way. Harry swallowed and closed his mouth and that was when hell broke loose.  
The main door was stormed open with a huge crash and before Louis could react he felt the immense pain in his leg.

„Shit!“ he cried out and didn't even realise that Zayn was pushing him to the back through a few corridors. 

He didn't hear anything but the ringing in his ears, but the pain didn't take up all the place in his head.

„Harry?“ he choked out while Zayn helped him walk out through the back door.

„Niall has him. They are somewhere behind us. The rest of the gang are giving the police a hard time so we can make it to the car.“

Louis nodded and tried to focus on walking forward and not tripping.

He's not sure how he made it to the car in the end but he's happy that Zayn shoved him into the backseat.

„Here.“ Zayn said and pressed something to the wound on his leg.  
„It's not that bad. The bullet just touched the side of your leg, so just press it against it.“

Louis nodded and did as told, when Niall threw open the other door and pushed Harry inside, before getting in next to the driver's seat. 

„Alright, let's go.“ Zayn murmured. He started the car and after a few minutes Louis started to relax a bit. 

Zayn and Niall had started to chat about the situation they left the others in, but it's not like they had a choice. They had to get Harry out of there or it would have ended pretty badly for all of them. It was better for the gang that Harry won't be found at their headquarters.

Suddenly Louis felt a hand on his leg. 

He looked up to see Harry's hand pressing against the bandage that Zayn had given him. Oh no. This is not how this was gonna be now.

„What, you feel guilty now?“ Louis looked up at him with cold eyes.  
„Er… well no, I just thought…“ Harry stopped for a second and took a deep breath before going on, but Louis interrupted him.

„Take your hand away from my leg right now, or I will chop it off.“ 

Harry's eyes widened and his cheeks reddened at Louis' statement. 

„Do I have to repeat myself?“ Louis asked daringly and really had to control himself to not push the boys hand away and punch him in the face. 

This boy was the reason he was shot and most importantly the reason they got held up and endangered the whole gang and now he really had the nerve to talk to him and touch him right now? He could consider himself happy that he still had all of his fingers by now or that he wasn't trapped in the luggage space already.  
Harry took his hand away as if he burned himself and Louis started to pay more attention to what Zayn was telling Niall about right now. 

Then a thought came up in his head.

„We need a blindfold.“ he stated.

„What? No, I swear I…“ Harry started talking but Louis hissed at him.

„You lost all privileges you might have had by the stunt you pulled today, bambi. If you want to stay alive, I suggest you shut the fuck up and stop questioning my orders.“ 

Louis knew how cold his voice sounded. But he had no choice. He was his goddamn prisoner and he needed to start treating him like one, simply because something like today could not happen again. He would not fall for his ridiculous bambi eyes or his tears or whatever again. 

From now on, all of this was simply business.

And Louis really hoped that he could keep this state of mind.

 

Harry

After Louis had blindfolded Harry with a scarf he had found in the back of the car, the three of his kidnappers had started talking about where to take him. But since he couldn't see anything and didn't know any of the names they were using, his mind started to drift away.  
When Louis had pushed the knife against his throat just a few minutes ago, Harry could have sworn that he wouldn't hesitate to kill him. But now that he thought about it he wasn't so sure.   
Sure, Louis was mad at him but what did he expect? That he would just stay silent even though the people just outside that door could have saved him? Yeah, sure.

Harry was thrown out of his thoughts when Louis touched thigh and took off his blindfold.

His eyes flew to Louis' face. His eyes had a hard look in them and Harry just raised an eyebrow.

„Wha…“ he asked but Louis had already reached over him and hd opened his door. 

„Get out.“   
Oh, so the car had apparently stopped, but when he looked out the window there was nothing but a forest at both sides of the dark street.

„Do I have to repeat myself?“ Louis sighed exasperted and got out himself.

Harry quickly followed him. Niall and Zayn were already waiting for them a few feet away. How could he not have noticed the car stopping and them getting out? 

„What is going on?“ he asked, his voice way too high – pitched.

He looked at Zayn and Niall who both weren't looking at him, but at the floor, the sky and really everything seemed more interesting than him right now. They even seemed little embarassed. Harry already wanted to ask again, but Louis cleared his throat and looked straight at him.

„Take off your clothes.“ he said calmly, looking him straight in the eye, while Harry's widened.

„What? No. Why would I do that?“

Louis sighed and rolled his eyes, looking bored out of his mind, but Harry noticed that he was trying to shift his weight to the leg without the bandage.

„Maybe I would have told you yesterday. But my leg hurts like a bitch and I'm really not in the mood for explaining.“ 

Louis grabbed behind him and took out a gun, holding it loosely in his right hand and pointing it at Harry.

„So we're going to do this again. Take off your clothes.“

He had a challenging look in his eyes, which weren't leaving Harry. 

'He can't be fucking serious' Harry thought, and looked at the other two men, but they still weren't looking at him.

„But…“ Harry started when suddenly a loud bang caused him to wrap his arms around his own body and shriek in surprise. 

Shocked he looked at Louis' gun, that had just shot at him, then he looked at Louis. 

But his kidnapper only smirked a bit.

„The next one won't hit the tree.“

 

Louis

Louis hated it. He absolutely hated every second of it. But he had to stop treating Harry like some fawn, if they all wanted to get out of this alive. There had to be a fucking reason how the FBI found and Louis was pretty sure that this reason was hidden in Harry's underwear.   
He watched as Harry started to peel off his shirt, and stopped him.

„No.“

Harry looked at him with wide eyes.

„But I thought…“ 

„Just the trousers.“ 

Oh god. He knew how he sounded but it had to be done or they would find them anythere they would go. Louis wanted to hit himself when he saw Harry's cheeks go pink and saw how the boy's lips started to tremble. 

„Shit.“ Louis murmured when Harry's hands went down to the buttons of his jeans but started to shake that much, that he couldn't really pop them. Harry's eyes started to fill with tears and Louis just couldn't take it anymore. He let out something that sounded like a growl, before running a hand through his hair and going over to Harry.  
He put the gun back in his backpocket and as soon as he was standing in front of Harry he gripped his hands and held them still.

God, he just wanted him to stop shaking.

He put Harry's hands to his chest and held them there.

„Hey, it's okay.“ he whispered.

Harry looked up to him, tears in his eyes and Louis felt sick. God, yes he's his prisoner but he didn't intend to hurt him like that.

„Shhh.“ Louis let his hands go and let his own wander up to his face to wipe away the tears.

„It's okay.“ he whispered, but Harry just slightly shook his head as he tried to step away from him. Louis knew that he shouldn't be surprised that the boy tried to flee from his touch, but it still kind of hurt.

„Listen,“ Louis started calmy, „It is possible that you have a GPS chip or something like that in your underwear. I need you to take them off so we can find it and destroy it.“ 

„Louis.“ He heard Zayn's voice behind him. „We should hurry up.“ 

„Yeah, yeah. Listen Harry, I need you to take your pants off and I can't just let you do it in the car cause you could hide it somewhere else okay?“  
Harry wiped at his eyes, trying to blink the tears away, before nodding slithly, but he was still shaking even though it was pretty warm outside. So Louis brought his own hands to the boy's pants and popped the buttons open. He could see tear streaming down Harry's cheeks again, but he could also see that the boy was trying really hard to hold them back.

'At least now he knows I'm not doing it because I'm some pervert' Louis thinks.

He takes a step back and gives Harry some space to slide down the jeans and then his underwear as well. Harry immediateley covers himself up with his hands while Louis takes the shorts and starts to inspect them.

„Ha!“ he cries out when he finds a little electronic chip. 

„Told ya, Zayn!“ he shouted proudly.

„Okay, okay you were right, can we go now? If we stay here any longer, they will find us with or without the chip.“

 

Harry

It's not like he had wanted to cry like a little pussy, but he just couldn't help it when the tears had started to roll down his face. Now he was once again sitting next to Louis, pretty confused about the fact, that his father had chipped all his underwear. All of it. Like he had expected him to be kidnapped. Harry looked down at his hand that was still hurting a bit and noticed Louis looking at him again. They were driving for a few hours now, it was already nighttime, and Harry had noticed Louis looking at him every now and then, like he wanted to check that he's alright. 

And he couldn't even blame him or anything. He must have looked absoluteley pathetic out there. Louis had also not put on his blindfold again, murmuring something about being too far away for Harry to still know where they were anyway. But Harry was pretty sure, Louis just didn't want to do anything to make him cry again. 

Which was kind of cute. But only kind of.

„We're here.“ Zayn's voice suddenly echoed in the silence of the car.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry

'Here' was a little wooden house pretty much in the middle of nowhere. Great. Nobody would ever find him here. He felt Louis behind him, the kidnapper's hand on his shoulder and guiding him through the dark forest while Zayn and Niall were leading the way. When they reached the front door, Niall turned around and looked at both Louis and Zayn.

„I'm gonna head back.“ he says. „Gotta make sure everything went down okay and all that.“ 

Harry felt Louis' breath in his neck when he answered.

„Yeah. Zayn, you should go with him.“ he said, but his voice lacked the normal authority it always had in it. He sounded tired. 

Zayn let out a sharp laugh.

„You really think I'm gonna just leave you alone here, Lou? You're hurt, you idiot.“ 

Louis let go of his shoulder and stepped forward to face Zayn.

„So? It's not the first time I'm shot, is it? I know how to take care of myself. They need you there.“ His tone got a bit softer and Harry thoughts wandered back to the 'party' where   
they had been snogging.

Where they a couple? They seemed too close to just be fooling around or something. 

And also, it wasn't the first time that Louis got shot? Good god, how many times have there been? Not that he actually cared or anything. It was pure curuiosity, because he himself was pretty sure that if he got shot once, he would definitely keep his distance to guns.

„I'm staying until tomorrow. I want to make sure he doesn't get any stupid ideas.“ Zayn said, pointing his head in Harry's direction.

Louis started massaging his neck and Harry assumed that it was a habit of his. 

„Alright, let's just get in already, it's freaking cold out here.“

 

Louis

The house Zayn had decided for them to stay at was Ben's and Louis had never thought that he would ever have to use it. Simply because he midly disliked the man. Okay, maybe a lot. When they stepped in, Zayn hurriedly went through all the rooms. There wasn't much really. A bedroom, a livingroom, a small kitchen and a bathroom. Louis looked over at Harry. He still felt a bit bad about making him cry again. Louis really needed to get his thoughts in order.

„There should be some clothes in the closet in the bedroom.“ Louis told the boy when he noticed that his had a few holes in them, due to the walk through the dark forest.

„Yeah, err… I… yeah.“ Harry stuttered and made his way over to the bedroom, looking down at his feet.

Once he was out of the living room, which only had a small couch and some bookshelfs, Zayn took his arm. 

„You know you have to stop doing that?“ he asked Louis with raised eyebrows.

„What do you mean?“

„You can't just go on like that, Lou. You can't just nearly kill him one moment, and the other be all 'oh no my pretty little baby nearly got hurt'. You have to decide yourself for one.“

„Wha… What do you mean?! I never called him pretty.“

„Yeah well, not out loud at least.“ Zayn murmured and Louis stared at him open mouthed.

„And also,“ the smaller man continued,“ it's really not my fault, that he's acting like some annoying brat and isn't able to do what I tell him to. Because if he would, and I really   
don't want much, I would be nice to him. I mean, I tried!“

„Lou…“ 

„No.“ Louis interrupted him. „Also, I have a fucking gang to lead, okay?! I can't just let people think I'm weak or it will be the end for me. For you too, if you forgot. I'm really trying, for god's sake!“ he whisper-shouted at Zayn.

„Well, maybe you just shouldn'thave kidnapped me in the first place, huh? I certainly wasn't so keen on being hit and thrown around and being nearly shot!“ Harry's voice suddenly came from behind him and Louis turned around.

„Listen Bambi,“ Louis began and got closer to the boy,“I don't know the protocol for this whole kidnapping thing, okay? I was trying to be nice but you made it pretty hard for me.   
So for a lot that happened to you here you can blame yourself, got it?“

„You're a fucking murderer, how do you not know the protocol for kidnapping?!“ Harry shouted straight at his face and Louis just exploded.

„Because this is bigger than what we normally do, you fucking child! It's not my fault your dad decided to kill someone and hire us to fucking cover it up, okay?! It's not my fault   
your dad's a fucking asshole who can't pay his depts for that!“ 

Louis was shouting, while Harry had gone still. The boy's eyes were focused on Louis, wide and confused, shocked even. 

Louis sighed. He really shouldn't have said that, but it just came over him. He massaged his neck, while closing his eyes and trying to calm down. After a few seconds, he continued.

„The next few days don't have to be that awful… I… We will wait until your dad pays off his depts, which he will, now that he can't track us anymore, and we will let you go. You will have your normal life back and everything will be just fine. Alright?“ 

It's the first time that Louis looks up after his little speech, which he himself only half believed, simply because Harry clearly wasn't the type to just give up fighting against him.   
But when he saw Harry's face, his brows furrowed. He was pale, even a bit green-ish and had little pearl of sweat on his forehead, his curls sticking to it.

„Harry? Are you al…“ Louis asked, but Harry interrupted him.

But not with an answer. 

The boy bent over and puked all over the floor and Louis' shoes.

 

Harry

Harry's mind had started to race after hearing the real reason for his kidnapping. And the real reason why his dad owed Louis money. It wasn't drugs or some stupid deal. It was a dead body. 

'Who was it?' was the only question in Harry's head. He saw how Louis' mouth was moving, heard his calming voice, but the words and their meaning didn't get through to him.

'Who was it?' 

Harry's mind raced back to an evening he was spending alone in his room, in his space pyjama pants, while reading a book he had only just bought this afternoon. It had only been three months ago, but somehow it seemed as if it was ages away. He wasn't even sure anymore, if it was just a stupid dream he had or if it had actually happened. He had gotten a text and looked at his phone and when he had read who it was from and what it said, he had felt so absolutely sick that…   
Suddenly Harry was brought back to reality. 

He was kneeling on the floor, coughing and spitting, while he saw blue eyes carefully looking at him. 

„Harry? What happened? Are you okay? Do you want some water?“

Harry didn't really register much, but still nodded. He heard how Louis ordered Zayn to get him a glass of water and then he felt warm hands on his shoulders. His hands were so warm. It was a huge contrast to his own body, that was shivering over and over again.

„Come on, can you get up?“ he heard Louis whisper and nodded once again. He wasn't even sure if he was able to stand, but he wanted to get out of his own puke.

A glass of water was carefully held to his lips and he took a sip, trying to get out the disgusting taste. He was led to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Slowly, he started to get that Louis was kneeling in front of him, looking at him worriedly.

„I'm… I'm alright…“ Harry murmured, but he couldn't even convince a fish with that and he knew it.

He saw a slight smile on Louis' face as if he was in on the joke.

„I'm not so sure that fish have ears but, yeah they wouldn't believe you either.“ Louis smirked.

„Oh shit.“ Harry murmured. „Did I actually say that out loud?“

Louis just smiley a bit more.

„You maybe want to take a shower? You're freezing. I put a stool in there, so if you feel a bit dizzy you can sit down.“

„Err… Yeah, thank you. I'm… I'm actually freezing so… er… thanks.“ 

He looked up at Louis again and was once again mesmerized by the colour of his eyes, but then he was out of his sight.

„Come on then.“ He heard Louis' voice from above him.

Slowly he stood up and guided Harry over to the bathroom.

 

Louis

Louis sighed as he closed the bathroom door and went over to Zayn who had already taken care of the puke on the floor. „I'm gonna go to sleep.“ He let the other man know, who nodded slitghly.

„Come here.“ Zayn murmered and pulled the smaller one in a tight embrace. „It will be alright.“

Louis laughed bitterly.

„Yeah. But will he?“ 

Louis really didn‘t know why he even cared that much, but Harry obvously had a problem or some stuff he was going through right now and being kidnapped surely wouldn't help with that. They said their goodnights and as soon as Louis got into bed, he fell asleep. He really didn't care about the uncomfortable clothes or his hurting leg right now. Maybe he should, but he was just way too tired. When he wakes up, it's not due to the sun coming up 'cause it's still dark outside. It's due to shouting and whimpering somewhere next to him. With arms still heavy from sleep he rubbed his eyes, trying to see a bit better in the dark room. He rolled over the kingsize bed and followed the whimpering.

„No… no please… hey!“ 

When Louis reached the side of the bed he nearly stepped on the tiny creature laying on the ground beside it.  
Harry.

„What the fuck…“ Louis murmered. Why didn't he just lie down next to him? The boy's body was shaking due to the lack of a blanket. Louis slowly kneeled down beside him.

„Harry… Come on, Harry, wake up.“ 

He lightly tapped his shoulder and the boy stopped whimpering, slightly opening his eyes. Louis could see the confusion in them.

„You had a bad dream and shouted in your sleep.“ Louis explained. „And why the fuck are you sleeping on the floor?“ he continued. 

„Err… I… I didn't know if you wanted me to sleep in the same bed as… you… I…“ Harry stuttered out and put a hand in his curls, trying to untangle them a bit, while his cheeks got a nice tone of red.

„I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor. Come on.“ 

He pulled the younger boy up and pulled the blanket over them when he lied down.

„You let me sleep on the roof.“ Harry whispered when they were laying down beside each other in silence for a few minutes.

„It's not like I didn't ask you to come down. You were the one that didn't want to, remember?“ Louis answered and tried to use a lighter voice.

„Whatever.“ Harry just murmured and pulled the blanket up to his chin.

„You wanna talk about it?“

„'Bout what?“ 

„Well, you were just screaming in your sleep and stuff, I just thought that maybe…“

„No, thank you very much, Lewis, but I don't.“ Harry said sternly and turned around so he wouldn't have to face him anymore.

Well, 'Lewis' was certainly new. Louis wasn't sure how he should take his reaction. Yeah, sure, he didn't want to talk. He got that much. But he was still shivering just a few   
centimeters next to him and Louis could hear little sniffles every now and then. Louis sighed slighty. He would definitely regret this.

„You wanna cuddle?“ he whispered and Harry didn't answer for a pretty long time so Louis wasn't even sure if he'd heard his question. 

Abruptly the curly haired boy turned around.

„Why the hell would I want to cuddle with you?“ he looked at him as if he was completely insane.

„Obviously something is off with you. And you're cold. Cuddles can help with that.“ Louis shrugged. „And also, I'm just trying to be nice. Again. I'm not gonna apologize for that,   
okay?“ His voice got an annoyed tone to it.

He heard Harry laugh a bit, but it sounded bitter. 

„Listen, I don't want to cuddle you. You fucking kidnapped me.“

Now it was Louis' turn to laugh.

„So? I'm still not a horrible person, beause if I was you wouldn't be sleeping in a bed with me right now with a warm blanket and the proposition of cuddles.“

„Yeah, sure tell yourself that if it helps you to sleep at night.“ Harry simply answered.

„Alright, do it your way. But when you wake me up in the middle of the night again I will push you out of the bed.“

„Whatever.“ 

„Fine. Night.“

„Night.“

Louis bit his teeth together. ‚That's what you got for being nice.‘ he thought. He should really just stop with that alltogether. Just eliminate that specific character trade. He slowly let his eyes close again, ready for sleep to take him away, when he suddenly felt hands grabbing at his shirt and curly hair tickling his neck. The cold body made him shiver a bit, but he wrapped an arm around the boy's waist anyway. 

Maybe, being nice wasn't all that bad after all.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis

When Louis woke up the next morning he didn't want to open his eyes. Everything was warm and fuzzy around him and he didn't want it to change. Also, in his sleepy state he was sure today had to be one of his days off, 'cause he could already see the sun peaking through the curtains and he never slept in on normal days. But when he couldn't recognize neither the curtains, nor the clock beside his bed that said it was already ten o'clock he remembered where he was. And momentarily shot out of bed when he realized that the boy wasn't lying beside him anymore.  
„Shit...“ he mumbled as he stumbled out of bed. Before leaving the room he caught a glimpse of himself in the big mirror on the wall opposite of the bed and scrunched his nose up in disgust.   
His jeans were sticking to his legs due to the warmth of the bed and his shirt was wrinkled. Louis threw the shirt over his head and blindly took a tanktop out of the closet. Then he also peeled himself out of his jeans, before heading out of the room, hoping that Zayn had taken care of Harry.When he couldn't find neither of them in the living and bathroom, panic started to creep up his throat. What if Harry had managed to knock Zayn out and escape? But then again, Harry was way too weak and unexperienced to manage that. Finally, he found the boy in the kitchen, the smell of eggs surrounding him. 

Louis looked at him suspiciously, before asking:“ Where's Zayn?“ 

A little shout escaped Harry's throat, as he turned around. 

„Wow, I mean, I can be scary, but no need to jump off the floor, bambi.“ Louis smirked at him and went to stand next to him.

„I... er. Didn't expect you to wake up so soon, Zayn said you seemed pretty dead.“ Harry stutterted and Louis noticed the boy's eyes travel down his figure before returning back to his eggs.

„So, where is he?“ Louis asked again.

„He said he needed to get back. Wanted me to tell you to call him when you get up.“

Louis nodded before wavering a bit.

„So... Zayn left and I was sleeping?“ he looked at Harry expectantly.

„Yeah? So what?“ Harry looked up at him, his wide eyes filled with confusion.

„Why are you still here? Why didn't you try to escape?“

He saw how the boy pressed his lips together and started to put the eggs on two plates. Suddenly something at his feet clirred and Louis looked down.

„Oh.“ he breathed when he saw the reason why Harry was still here. His left leg was cuffed to one of the lower cupboards with some handcuffs. 

„Do you really think I would still be here, if I had a choice?“ Harry asked bitterly and started eating from his plate while still standing in the kitchen.

„Well, yesterday night you didn't seem so keen on leaving. Just saying.“ Louis smirked a little when he saw the blush on the boy's cheeks.

„Shut up.“ Harry's response was unexpectantly harsh. „I simply wanted to sleep and I knew that I wouldn't be able to do that.“

„And me cuddling you made that better?“ Louis couldn't help the smirk on his face getting brighter.

When Harry's cheeks got even redder Louis sighed.

„I'm just fucking with you, kid.“ he said and slapped the boy lightly on the arm. 

He certainly wouldn't mind cuddling with him tonight again, but he sure as hell wouldn't tell him that. Louis huffed silently. Still, he was pretty sure that Harry was right in that   
point. He had a bad dream and was in a different location. Maybe he just wanted to feel save. Choosing him for that might have been a bit weird, since he was his kidnapper and all, but he guessed in a situation like that nearly everyone would work. He took the plates from Harry's grasp and placed them on the little table.

„Hey!“ Harry shouted. „How am I supposed to eat, you idiot?!“ 

Louis raised his eyebrows. 

„Oh, we are getting bold, are we?“ He stepped closer to the boy. „As I said yesterday, the time we have to spend here doesn't have to be horrible.“ 

Then he hissed against his ear:“ So stop fucking insulting me when I want to help you or I swear to god I will chain you to the leg of the bed and you are going to sleep on the floor again.“   
He felt Harry shudder and then got to his knees, pulling his little pocket knife out of his pants and started trying to open the cuffs.

„You have a knife in your underpants?!“ Harry asked with a resignated voice. „Really?“ 

Louis just smirked and a minute later the cuffs were open.

„Come on, let's eat, Curly.“

 

Harry

When Harry had woken up this morning his face had been buried in Louis' neck and his hands had been curled in his shirt. And instead of trying to get away and get up, all he did was snuggle into him even more. But only for a few seconds. 'Cause than he remembered that this man had robbed him of his normal life for the past week. Now he was sitting on the sofa next to him, listening to what movies Louis had found around the house. 

„Well, you don't look like you wanna talk, so I thought we could watch a few movies or something.“ 

Louis had said and Harry couldn't believe that this was the same man, that had hit him in the face just a few days ago. He had changed into some shorts and looked way too soft with the scruff on his cheeks and chin and Harry really had a hard time to not stare.

„So?“ Louis brought him back. „What do you want to watch?“ 

He couldn't let himself get lulled in by him.

„I don't want to watch anything. I want you to take me back home.“ he said in a stern voice.

Louis looked at him as if he was insane. Then he started to laugh a bit.

„Yeah... well. Hm. Not gonna happen, Curly. So stop moping and choose a movie.“ he said and held them out in front of him. 

And the softness is gone, Harry thought.

„No.“ 

„Alright. Then it's Final Destination.“ Louis decided and stood up to put in the movie.

„Don't you get tired of it?“ Harry asked as soon as Louis was next to him again. 

„Of what?“ Louis asked, reading the back of the moviecase.

„Oh I don't know? Killing? Kidnapping? Or you know, the other crap that you do for a living? How old are you anyway? You could have a normal job!“

Louis just smirked at him.

„Stop judging, Curly.“

„Why the fuck should I do that?“ 

„Uuuh starting with the swearing again, huh?“ 

Was Louis seriously mocking him?!

„Well, excuse me if I don't get how you can kill people for a living?!“

„Well, did you ever think about the fact, that maybe I didn't have much of a choice?“ Louis spat out and finally looked at him.

„I didn't have a nice and pretty and whatever childhood or life like you, so don't you dare to juudge me.“ he hissed and his eyes burned into Harry's.

„So explain it to me! Explain to me how horrible your life is or whatever! It was still your choice to fucking hit me! And it was your choice to kidnap me! Noone made you do that!“ 

Harry's hand flew back down while he was shouting, but instead of on the sofa it fell on Louis' leg with a pretty loud plopp. Louis hissed loudly and Harry only now remembered that he had been shot.

„Shit! Sorry, I didn't...“ 

„Oh come on.“ Louis just said bitterly while pulling up the shorts to inspect the damage. „Don't act as if you're sorry.“

He pulled the fabric up over the wound and started to swear. Before Harry could say another word Louis was out of the room and Harry looked after him. He heard the door to the bathroom slam shut and even more swearing. Harry slowly looked around himself. The main door was locked, but it was only a few meters away. Maybe he could push it open if he only tried hard enough. He slowly stood up and made his way over when he heard a voice behind him. 

„Not. Another. Step.“ Harry turned around slowly and saw Louis standing in the doorway, holding something pressed against his leg with the left and a gun that was pointing at him in the right hand.

„Sit down on the sofa.“ Louis instructed him. „And watch the goddamn movie. Why do you have to make everything so hard?!“ 

Harry sat back down and watched Louis hiss as he sat down next to him again. Harry looked at his legs.

„Sorry.“ he whispered.

„You can choke on that.“ Louis spat out and started massaging his neck. 

„I...“ Harry started but was interrupted by Louis' deathglare.

„What?“

„I can't help you with your leg, but, like, I had a few massage classes when I was in Hawaii. So, I could help you... with your neck... if you wanted me to.“ 

Harry hated himself for stuttering, but he kind of felt bad for making his wound worse. And also, Louis had actually tried to be nice today, so maybe he should just try and   
apreciate it. Kind of. He could still hate him. He had to admit that it was harder when his kidnapper looked so vulnerable and soft, but he still could if he wanted to. 

„No, I will not let you massage my neck. Just watch the movie and stop annoying me already.“

 

Louis

They were watching the horrormovie for about half an hour now and the atmosphere was strangely different than it was normally between the two of them. It wasn't hate or fear or anger that was hanging in the air. It was more that Louis just really felt like moping right now. He had hoped that this would be one of the nicer days in his life but it was just as shit as usual. And he definitely changed his mind about wanting to cuddle with Harry. He was just a stupid kid anyway. Louis was still caught up in his thoughts when Harry interrupted him.

„Do... do you know who it was my dad killed?“

He certainly didn't expect that question and looked at him.

„Why do you want to kow?“ Louis asked and it was almost like a whisper. He was kind of tired of screaming all the time.

Harry just shrugged.

„'M curious.“

„His brother.“ Louis simply stated.

„My uncle.“ Harry whispered.

„Did you know him?“ Louis let his eyes waver back to him. 

Oh no not again, Louis thought, when he saw the tears in Harry's eyes. But the boy wiped them away quickly.

„Can... can we watch something else? Please?“

„Sure, pick something.“ Louis shrugged and pointed at the movies on the floor.

Harry picked a comedy Louis had never heard of before and sat back down beside him. He had his knees pressed to his chin and his arms wound around his legs.

„It's never easy to loose a family member.“ Louis whispered, trying to console Harry at least a bit.

„I don't care about him. He was an asshole anyway.“

Louis looked at him in surprise due to his harsh words.

„It's not like anyone's gonna miss him or something. Well, certainly not me.“ Harry said bitterly and wiped another tear from his face.

„Why are you crying then?“ Louis asked, but Harry just shrugged.

„Because the whole situation is just completely fucked up.“ Another tear rolled down Harry's cheek and Louis sighed, massaging his neck once again. 

„Harry.“ he tried, but the boy didn't look at him.

„Bambi.“ 

Harry looked up with big eyes and Louis had to smile a little.

„How do you want me to stop calling you that, if you don't even react to your own name.“ he mused.

„Anyway.“ He put a hand on Harry's arm. „It's gonna be okay. Next week you will be home and all of this will just seem like a bad dream.“

He brought his hand up to the boy's cheek. 

„I promise.“

„Why the hell should I believe you?“ Harry whisperered.

„You're a giant pain in the arse, do you really think I wanna keep you around for longer than a really have to?“

Harry smiled a little.

„Good point.“

Louis nodded. 

„So, I'm gonna get a blanket. You can't watch a movie properly without a soft blanket. You could make some tea? If you want to.“

Another shy smile spread on Harry's face.

„Yeah, sure.“

Another hour passed while they were watching the movie, laughing about the poor decisions the main character was making until Harry's stomach grumbled.

„You hungry?“ Louis asked.

„I... yeah, kind of.“ 

„Alright err...“ Louis began and started rubbing the hurting point on his neck again. „The thing is, I can't really cook, so... yeah.“

Harry laughed.

„For real now? What do you eat?“

„Well, Zayn sometimes makes us something to eat and stuff.“

He saw how Harry's smile slipped a bit.

„Er... well yeah I can make us something. I saw some stuff in the fridge earlier on.“

„Alright let's do it.“

 

Harry

While Harry was cutting some onions for the chicken he decided to make, Louis just stood beside him very unhelpfully and did nothing. Since the oh so perfect Zayn always did the cooking, Louis actually had no idea at all. 

„Can you at least cut them for me? I could prepare the chicken while you do that.“

„Er... yeah sure I can do that.“ But he sounded more as if he tried to convince himself more than anyone else really. 

„Just do it like I did it. Alright?“

„I said I can do it, kid.“ Louis murred and took his place.

„I'm not a fucking kid.“ Harry muttered back. „How do you know it was my dad who killed him?“

Surprised, Louis looked up at him.

„I... I don't know, actually. But he showed us the body, and... well. He said he did it, so... yeah.“

Harry just nodded. He was quite surprised actually. He would have never thought that his dad loved him enough to take the blame for him. 

„I'm sure it's not easy to believe that your father would do something like that.“ Louis went on talking. „Was... was that what the nightmare was about?“

Harry nearly cut himself while cutting a tomato in half and cursed under his breath.

„No. No, it had nothing to do with that. I'm fine.“

„So you have them for other reasons?“

„It was just a stupid nightmare Lewis, could you please drop it?“ Harry asked in a sharp tone.

„Alright, alright.“ he answered holding his hands up in defeat. „Just saying. 'Cause everyone has nightmares sometimes, but like, usually they don't scream as loud and don't get   
quite as scared as you did, you know?“

„So? Maybe I'm different.“ Harry spit out.

„Oh god, could you please drop the attitude? I'm trying to be nice. Once again. Zayn had pretty bad nightmares as well so I kind of know how to...“

„Goddamnit Louis!“ Harry shouted and finally turned to face him. „I don't wanna hear about Zayn and about how you consoled him in the middle of the night okay?!“

„Fine.“ Louis just said and turned around. „No need to be a bitch about it. Just wanted to help.“

„Yeah, well you're not.“

„God, i hope you're dad pays soon.“ Louis sighed exasperated. 

 

After eating the chicken they sat back down and continued to watch the movie, which if you aked Harry, was actaully pretty good. Louis didn't seem to think so since he was practically falling asleepl right now. 

„So... how old are you again?“ Harry tried it with some smalltalk. 

Louis's eyes opened a bit wider as he sat up to answer him.

„'M 25.“ he murmured. „Why are you asking?“ 

„Just curious. You... you look older with the beard.“

„Are you saying I look like an old man, Harold?“ 

Harry could hear the grin in his voice and he couldn't help but grin back when he looked at him. 

„Maaybee.“ Harry joked and poked him into the side.

Louis gasped and covered his mouth with one hand, looking shocked, as he joked:“ Did you just poke me, dear Harold?“ 

„I have no idea what you're talking about.“ Harry grinned and before he could say another word, Louis had thrown himself over Harry, poking and tickling his sides. 

It didn't take long until Harry was screaming and laughing, while even a few tears left his eyes.

„Alright, alright!“ he shouted out of breath. „I poked you! Stop already!“ he laughed and Louis finally let go of him, lying down beside him on the sofa. 

„So... another movie?“ Louis asked beside him and sat up, hand in his neck and face in pain.

„Come on, Louis. Let me help you with your neck. You will feel better afterwards, I promise.“

Louis looked at him a bit longer than Harry was comfortable with and finally murred out a „Allright.“

 

Louis

He layed down on his stomach and let Harry sit down on his bum. He didn't have to wait long, until Harry's fingers wound their way into his neck and shoulders.

It was heaven. 

He slowly closed his eyes and tried to relax.

When he opened them again, the weight on top of him was gone.

„Shit.“ Louis mumbled. He must have fallen asleep. He momentarily shot up and looked around, but he didn't see anyone. 

„Goddamit!“ Louis sweared, because it simply seemed way too silent for another human being to be here with him.

„Shit, shit, shit, shit!“ he shouted after looking through all the rooms and finding every single one of them empty.

Hecticly, he pulled out his phone, dialing a number.

After the fourth ring, Zayn picked up.

„He's gone.“ Louis said through gritted teeth.


End file.
